An Unexpected Love
by DorkyHater
Summary: He was a pervert. She was a sweet girl. How did these two meet? How did they overcome their differences and learn to get along? The biggest question, how did these two opposites find such an unexpected love? I kind of tested my boundaries with rating so... BEWARE!


**Yo! Yo! Yo! Wassup my, Lovelies! First time seeing ya'll in another fandom OTHER then Soul Eater or Fairy Tail. *smiles pervertedly* How ya doin'! ;) Ok, Onto the story. This is a One-Shot(unless you Lovelies say other wise) for both me and IA's birthday mine was yesterday(Jan. 25) and hers is tomorrow(Jan.27... also my cousin's). So I decided to pick the day between to post a FanFiction for, like, my all-time FAVORITE couple, IAxYOHIOloid. I know the title may seem cheesy and this story may seem rush, but if you Lovelies ask, I will break it down into a story and add more detail into it. Anyways, I've ranted long enough. I'll see ya'll at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I guess I still have to put this... IA and YOHIOloid don't belong to me. IA belongs to Vocaloid- 1st Place and YOHIOloid belongs to Vocaloid- Power FX.**

**(P.S- I know the title is cheesy, so don't bug me about it!**

_Italics-_ Thoughts

*Star*- Transition/Time Skip

**Bold+Underline**- Point of View

Underlined- Date

* * *

She was a quiet girl with few true friends. She was honest, kind and friendly. She was REALLY mean to those who teased her and acted perverted towards her. To top it all off, she was beautiful. Long whitish/pinkish hair that flowed behind her as she walked. An angelic face with multi-blue colored eyes that men fell in love with, and woman would kill for. She played guitar and sung like an angel.

He was a popular boy with tons of "friends." He was perverted, loud, and simply stupid. He would get in the pants of any beautiful girl that happened to catch his eye, then he'd dump her. To complete him, he was handsome. Fluffy, blonde, almost white, hair that seemed to defy gravity. A perfect face with ruby eyes that had woman dropping their pants for, and that men tried to jump him. To bad he was a boxer.**(A/N: The sport...-_-)**

How did these two meet? How did they overcome their differences and learn to get along? The biggest question, how did these two opposites find such an unexpected love? **(A/N: *sings* Cheeessssy! *stops and gets back to the story*)**

* * *

**IA's P.O.V**

"IA!" I turned my head to see my three best friends, Gumi Megpoid, Mayu Senut, and Yukari Yuzuki, coming up to me.

"Oh hi guys! How are you?' I asked in my quiet voice as they arrived.

"You know! Talking to you!" Gumi giggled. She had green hair and always wore goggles on her head. No one knew why. Gumi's been my best friend since birth. Our parents had all been high school friends, and now so are we. She has a very bubbly personality and is the one who keeps me somewhat social. If I lost her in anyway, I would become a hermit and basically die.

"Beating a Slenderman video game...,"Yukari said, keeping her eyes trained on her PSP.

"Hello, IA. Yukari, get your face out of your game for 2 seconds to say hi to our beloved IA. If you don't, you may face punishment. Shouldn't she, Mimi," Mayu said in her usual monotone voice, that had a hint of crazy in it, looking down at her bunny.

Yukari's head snapped up,"No! Please! Not punishment! I couldn't live if you took away any of my babies." Yukari started petting her PSP.

"Then say hi to IA," Mayu said, smirking.

Yukari's head snapped my way and she said," Sorry about that, IA. Yo!" She the looked back towards Mayu, smiling weakly while Gumi and I just giggled.

Yukari and Mayu had been best friends since they were 4 and Mayu freaked a couple bullies trying to tease Yukari and take her portable Nintendo. Since that day, Mayu considered herself Yukari's bodyguard and has kept bullies away from her. Yukari "payed her back" by making sure Mayu didn't get put in a nuthouse.

Gumi and I met them when we were 13 at a convention for music and games when some men tried to get them to take some candy and Gumi decided it'd be funny to yell "RAPE", not even knowing the situation. A bunch of cops had come running over and figured it had been one of the girls surrounded by men. The cops arrested the men and found out that the candy had some sort of knockout drug in it and one of the men had Chloroform on him. Luckly(or not...), there were no other girls found. Yukari and Mayu came up to us after that and we all just kind of bonded.

"EARTH TO ARIA PLANETES!" Fingers suddenly snapped in front of my face and I reached up to stop them.

"You okay, IA?" Gumi asked. She looked concerned.

I smiled,"Of course! Just thinking!"

"Keh," Yukari puffed out her cheeks,"You think to much!"

Mayu then slapped Yukari's head, leaving a small, anime styled lump,"Lets just get to school."

We were simply walking when we saw some blonde idiot loose control of his bike. He somehow managed to jump off so that he didn't crash with the bike.

"WATCH OUT!" he yelled, though I don't think he wanted to.

It was too late for me to move, though. The blonde guy barreled straight into me, knocking us both down, him on top, his right hand grasping my left boob.

"GET OFF ME YOU FUCKIN PERVERT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The blonde guy chuckled,"Why? I like the view," he this as he slowly groped my boob, which he should've let go of by now.

I growled and whispered in warning voice,"Get off me now, before you regret it, you dumbass..."

He chuckled. Chuckled!

"Or what, Aria?" Wait. How the hell did this pervert know my real name?

"This," I said as I brought my leg up and kicked him where the sun don't shine.

He gasped, groaned, and rolled off holding his baby making parts. Gumi, Mayu, Yukari, and I simply laughed. I was rolling around on the ground.

I finally got a good look at his face. He was Yohio Diol, the most popular boy in school, and the biggest pervert. Go figure it was him. I was still wondering how he knew my name. I decided to asked him when he wasn't a groaning lump in the street.

"Gumi, can you help me drag him to the sidewalk," I asked as I motioned towards Yohio.

Gumi nodded,"Sure. Though I don't get why you're not happier with the situation. You just got gropped by the hottest guy in school. Yet you decided to go and kick his dick! I really don't get you sometimes, IA."

We dragged him to the sidewalk and shook our hands out,"What can I say. I don't like perverts."

"Even if he's a pervert, he still groped you. You're so strange IA. I guess thats why we're best friends, huh?" Gumi looked over at me.

I giggled and hugged her,"Yes, yes it is Gumi."

"Okay. can we get going now?" Mayu asked. Yukari nodded in agreement.

"Sure!" Gumi and I said at the same time.

When we were about at school I realized something.

"Yukari, why aren't you playing that Slenderman game?" I asked looking at her.

She just shrugged,"I finished it right when you kicked that guy."

All three of us sweat dropped and thought, _Wow._

* * *

**Yohio's P.O.V**

When I woke up, Aria was gone. Instead I saw my best friends Yuma and Dell. They were snickering. I couldn't plane them. I was the best boxer in the school, and I got taken down my a girl that's 5 and a half feet tall. Wait. Did they know about that?

Right as I was about to ask, Yuma answered me,"Yes Yohio, we saw the entire thing. From you pretending to loose control of your bike, to you falling on Aria Planetes, the school's sexiest girl, to you gropping her, to you getting taken down my a kick to the dick**(A/N: Rhymey! ^_^) **and passing out, to you getting dragged to the sidewalk so you don't get run over, and the girls ditching you."

Huh. I hadn't known what happened after I passed out.

"Thanks Yuma for filling me in. How long til school starts?" I asked, hoping I could find Aria. She is my next woman.

This time, Dell answered,"Sorry, horny dog. Fifteen minutes til school starts. You'll barely have time to get your class schedule and make it to class on time. You can work on getting in Aria's pants later."

"Tch. Fine. Lets go," I said as Yuma helped me up

*At school office, getting schedule*

"Okay, so we all have Ms. Sakine's homeroom first, right?" I asked. I knew they did, I just wanted to confirm it. I DID NOT wish to take on this year without my best friends.

We were finally going on 12th grade and Vocaloid High and would be deciding our careers soon. Yuma wanted to to be a fashion designer, and he's not gay... Dell wants to be and accountant, which suits him well due to how much he's always getting his homework done and studying for 2 hours before hanging out with anyone. As for me, I want to start my own record company. I'd be good at it. Even though I'm on the boxing team at school, it's just a hobby. I want to go into the music business.

As we were walking towards Ms. Sakine's room, girls were staring at us. Finally, Kaito, one of my good friends, not best, came up to me.

"Hey guys! Who's your guy's homeroom?" He asked right off the back, being blunt, as always.

"We have Ms. Sakine. You?" I replied as we looked at him.

"Damn! I have Ms. Yowane," Kaito said, then adding a wink towards Dell.

"You have my drunk sister! Damn it! You better not touch her," Dell said fuming and turning red. Haku Yowane and Dell Honne were only half-siblings, but they were really close. Somett=imes we'd make jokes about screwing each others family, but Haku was ALWAYS off-limits.

"Don't worry Dell. I won't touch your sister. Besides, I have a girlfriend and a good friend of hers would KILL me if I even came close to cheating," Kaito said, reassuringly.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Yuma asked.

"A girl in Mr. Kiyoteru's class. She's really sweet and jumpy. And Yohio hasn't gotten his paws all over her!"

We all laughed, congratulated Kaito, and ran towards Ms. Sakine's class. We got there right as the bell rung, gasping and saying how sorry we were that we were late. She said its ok and to take a seat in any of the open spaces, not forgetting to add that it'd be our seat for the rest of the year. I finally looked up from panting and saw the one face I've wanted to see since this morning

_Aria Planetes, there's no escape now._

* * *

**IA's** **P.O.V**

_No. That PERVERT is in my class?! And his man p__ossy? So much for having a good senior year... _I thought. I couldn't believe this! The biggest man-whore in the school is in my homeroom. His friend weren't as bad as him, but they weren't exactly saints...

"IA? You ok?" Gumi texted. I looked over at her and she looked concerned. Despite her teasing earlier, Gumi knew I REALLY didn't like this guy.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I texted and sent. Iglanced toward the empty seat behind me out of the corner of my eye."As long as he doesn't sit th-"

"Hey there beautiful."

I didn't even get to finish the text. I slowly looked back. There the pervert was. Yohio Diol.

"What do you want?" I whisper-snapped at him, so I didn't catch any attention. Gumi looked at me from the middle-front of the room. Ms. Sakine is Gumi and I's neighbor so she knows how close the four of us are(Just like we know she's a alcoholic). So she place the four of us in a diamond formation. Gumi sits in the front of the room, in the middle of the row. Mayu sits on the farthest left side of the room, in the middle of the column, and Yukari sits in the very back, in the middle of the row. Finally, I sit in the farthest right side of the room, in the middle of the column. And now, Yohio was right behind me.

"Can't I just speak to a beautiful girl?" He whispered back," Your friends aren't around us and mine had to take the other empty seats."

I just realized his man possy was spread out through the room. His friend, Dell(who is actually a pretty decent guy) took a seat next to Gumi and Yuma(whom is a very talented fashion designer) sat in between Mayu and Yukari, closer to Yukari, though. I really didn't have a huge problem with either of Yohio's friends. Dell is very diligent with taking on school, and Yuma is a quiet kid who has never really shown a perverted side, he just skateboarded. I don't really see how they were all friends. I understand Yuma and Dell, maybe, but where'd Yohio fit in? Oh well.

"So? That doesn't mean I have to like you or talk to you. SO just shut up, pervert," I was getting irked, badly.

"Come on, Aria. What do you have against me?" Yohio asked, not really sounding like he cared.

"Maybe I'll tell you if you tell me how you know my name. It's not like I'm very social," I said. I wouldn't really tell him why I didn't like him. It should be pretty obvious. If he can't figure it out, then he needs to take a trip back to 3rd grade.

"I know your name because you caught my eye and I like to know all about my future girlfriends," He said. I ignored the future girlfriends part as i took out my binder like Ms. Sakine.

"Yeah? What do you know about me?" I asked, feigning curiosity.

"I know that you are in 12th grade, that your mother's name name is Lia Planetes and your father's name was Charles Planetes. I know that your father died in a fire when you were 2 and that he left you and your mother a fortune. Even so, you guys still live in a small, two bedroom, two bathroom house. I know that after school, you work at an astronomy museum. I know that you are incredibly shy and your best friend, Gumi, is the only reason you're somewhat social. I know you love your cat, Meteor, very much. Finally, I know that," for the last part Yohio leaned over and whispered into my ear,"you are a virgin."

I gasped. He laughed. He groped my butt. I smacked him. He got an angry red hand print on his face. I blushed. The bell rung, and I BOLTED out of that classroom.

I finally stopped at my next class. Gumi, Mayu, and Yukari caught up to me.

"Girl. That was AWESOME!" Gumi said, giggling.

"It was cool. And the fact you didn't get in trouble. SWEET!" Yukari said, smirking.

"Congratulations IA. You smacked a boy," Mayu said, smiling.

"He grabbed my butt," I said looking down.

"Ooooh..." My friends said flinching.

I decided not to tell them how he knew so much about me.

"Well, lets get onto class," I said finally breaking the silence.

The rest of the day passed normal enough. Gumi was in my 1st, 5th, 6th, and 7th period classes. Mayu was in my 1st, 2nd, and 5th, period classes, Yukari was in my 1st, 3rd, and 5th, and Yohio was in my 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 6th, and 7th period classes. Go figure that I have the most classes with him and not any of my friends. At least I have my free time left for me...

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

School passed on normal enough. IA got harassed by Yohio, still kept shooting him down.

This is the timeline after the First Day of School (September 1st).

* * *

Sept. 3rd

**IA's P.O.V**

I am not happy. Gumi, Mayu, and Yukari will not SHUT UP about Yohio. I might smack one of them!

"Yohio seems to have grown on you, IA,' Gumi says her voice light and happy.

"Yeah. Its like he's a puppy who just found his true love," Mayu teases, hugging Mimi close, gripping the bunny's neck tighter.

"Its like a romance in one of my video games!' Yukari giggles out.

"Will you guys just hush! I can't get him to leave me alone. Diol WILL regret this," I say, fuming.

"Whatever, lover girl..." Gumi said, giggling, but pretending not to care.

"Look, I have to get to class. So just, bye!" I say, walking off.

"Good luck, lover girl!" They call out.

I just roll my eyes.

* * *

Sept. 10th

**Yohio's P.O.V**

"Yo! Happy Birthday Yohio," Dell says, coming up to me, Yuma nodding in agreement.

"It's your 15th, correct?" Yuma asks. He knows it, just being a joker.

"No, dumbass. It's my amazing 18th!" I say, puffing out my chest. We just all laugh.

Today's the anniversary of the day I met Dell and Yuma. We were on the playground on the first day of Kindergarden(late start). Dell was, of course, reading a book on the swing and Yuma was drawing in the dirt. It was then that some bullies went up to them and starting being mean. One fat of kicked the dirt from Yuma's drawing into his face and the other took Dell's umbrella. Due to Dell being an albino and the fact he was so young, he still needed some shade from the sun. I came over and punched the guy in the face and gave Dell back his umbrella. I made sure he was okay before I went back to the really cute girls I had been talking to. As I turned around, Yuma spoke up for the first time and said thanks. It was then that the girls I was talking to swarmed all three of us, making sure Dell was ok, cleaning off Yuma's shirt, and calling me a hero. It was then that the three of us became the most desirable guys for those our age. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

"So Yuma. What do you want for your birthday?" Dell asked, though he knew.

"You guys know what I want. I want Aria's virginity," I said, scoffing.

"Ok," Dell said

Yuma then went up to Aria and started talking.

_He can't be asking_... I thought. I got excited as Aria walked up me smiling.

"So today's your birthday?" She asked.

I nodded.

"And you want my virginity?" She asked, her voice getting slightly darker.

I nodded, not noticing the tone change.

"Well here," Aria said. I thought she was going to do it.

I was wrong.

Aria grabbed my arm, twisted it behind my back, and kicked my dick once again. Then she left, like nothing ever happened. People were staring in horror, amusement, and confusion.

I groaned and thought,_ Worst. Birthday. EVER!_

* * *

Oct. 5th

**IA's P.O.V**

After the incident on Yohio's birthday, I started getting a lot of attention, mainly from girls. Some of it was admiration for being able to stand up to Yohio, some of it was anger for hurting everyones precious "Yohi," and the rest of it was confusion cause I turned down the most desired guy in school.

_It's cause he's a pervert,_ I thought while I was at my locker.

I had just shut my locker and right behind it were Dell and Yuma, waiting for me.

"What? You guys going to kidnap me and give me to Yohio?" I asked in a joking manner. I didn't hate them, I hated their friend.

"Yeah sure now get in the invisible bag," Dell said, going along.

I giggled and turned to them to face them head on,"Okay, so what you guys and/or Yohio want?"

Dell's face turned serious,"Actually, Yohio doesn't know we're hear at the moment."

"We wanted to talk to you on our own," Yuma said, staring at me.

I realized that they wanted a real conversation and turned my full attention on them,"Okay. What's wrong?"

Dell took a deep breath and said,"It's about Yohio. We've never seen him try so hard for one girl."

"Girls have rejected him before, and he just gave up. Your the first one he's ever pursued," Yuma continued.

I sighed,"So, is he going to rape me or something?" I asked. I didn't get it. Why were they telling me this?

"No. We think Yohio may like you, even if he doesn't realize it himself," Dell said.

I scoffed,"I believe that's what you guys think, but he doesn't like me. He's a playboy and pervert."

"Hey! What you guys talking about?" Yohio popped up out of no where. I really hope he didn't hear anything.

"Well, I was just telling your friends that your as stupid as a box of crayons, considering you ate some last period," I said smirking. It was true. Kaito Shion dared Yohio to eat a box of crayons, and he did it. It was _disgusting._

"Hey! Last week I switched from Cray'Z'Art to Crayola! I'm smart!" Yohio tried defending himself. He really didn't realize how stupid he sounded. Dell and Yuma rolled their eyes.

"Look, I have to head to 4th period. Bye Dell, Yuma. Go grope someone else today, Yohio," I said that all as I walked away, heading to 4th period, my free time.

* * *

Oct. 7th

**IA's P.O.V**

"JUST LEAVE ME _ALONE!_" I yelled at Yohio, who was following me to 4th period for the fifth time this week, trying to find out where I went and what I did. Not even he knows everything.

4th period was my time to be alone. I worked on music that I'd someday play in front of the world. It was my dream, but I couldn't do it with Yohio there, trying to get in my pants. I was getting irritated when I stopped in front of a janitors closet and turned around to face the twit.

"Come on Aria! I want to know what you do during your free time! Is it dirty? Can I join you?" He winked his ruby red eyes that most woman found beautiful. I wanted to rip them out of their sockets.

"What I do is MY business. It's not whatever you perverted mind is thinking, and you CAN NOT join me! So just go away!" I gasped.

"I don't want to!" Yohio whined.

"4th is the only class we don't have to be around each other in cause your free time is 5th period!" I growled out. He was getting on my last nerve.

Yohio was about to continue when we heard a gasp come from the janitors closet. Yohio and I looked at each other then shrugged before putting our ears to the door. Neither of us were prepared for what we heard.

"Kaito.. Be careful. This is my first time," I heard Miku Hatsune, a very good friend of mine, gasp out.

"Don't worry, babe. I love you, but this will hurt. I'll only go at the pace you want, though," I heard Kaito Shion, Miku's boyfriend say in a breathy voice.

"Okay. Go on Kaito," Miku said.

First there was a cry of pain from Miku. I tried to go in to stop Kaito from hurting her, but Yohio stopped me. The look he gave me was serious. We all knew Kaito and Miku loved each other so I understood his look. I nodded showing I understood. I pressed my ear against the door, but there was only moans of pleasure and the slapping of skin. Yohio and I took our ears off the door, him smirking, and I wearing a blush.

"Well the sound like they're having fun," Yohio said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Um... Yeah. Lets not tell anyone. If they want people to know, they'll talk themselves," I said, still blushing.

"Agreed! I swear on my lust for you," Yohio said, kissing my hand.

"Tch," I made the sound as the bell rung, signaling they end of 4th period.

* * *

Oct. 10th

**Yohio's P.O.V**

_Damn it! Where did Aria go? _I thought as I looked around the abandon part of the school.

I was skipping my 4th period and looking for Aria. I couldn't find her ANYWHERE though. I suddenly heard a beautiful voice with the sound of an acoustic guitar. Then I see Aria.

I've been awake for a while now  
You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place

It starts in my toes  
And I crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
Under covers staying dry and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while  
now just take your time  
Wherever you go

But what am I gonna say:  
When you make me feel this way  
I just mmmmm

And it starts in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while  
Now just take your time  
Wherever you go

Dada dumdudum dumdadadadadum  
Ohbodododododododum mmm mmm

I've been asleep for a while now  
You tuck me in just like a child now  
'Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth

It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feeling shows  
'Cause you make me smile,  
Baby, just take your time  
Now holdin' me tight

Wherever, wherever, wherever you go  
Wherever, wherever, wherever you go

Wherever you go  
I always know  
'Cause you make me smile  
Even just for a while

**(A/N: Disclaimer 2: This is not my song. It is Bubbly by Colbie Caillat,)**

"Aria?" I call out after the song finishes.

Her head snaps up ant the sound of another human in the room besides her.

"What're you doing here? How did you find me?" Aria asked her voice starting to panic.

"I followed you. Was that you?" I asked. I was enchanted.

"If it was? What'll you do?" Aria asked, cautious.

I shrugged,"I would say that was beautiful and I'll probably try to sign you to my record company when we graduate."

Aria lowered her head,"Yes it was me."

I slid to sit next to her,"What's wrong? You were truly amazing."

"No I wasn't. It was awful," Aria said, starting to cry.

I didn't know what to do, so I wrapped my arms around her and tried to calm her down. Instead of struggling, like I expected, Aria leaned into my embrace and silently weeped. I let her wet my shirt.

After about fifteen minutes, Aria finally stopped crying. Somehow, with swollen, bloodshot eyes and a runny nose, she was still beautiful. I could tell she was about to snap at me, so I talked first.

"Aria, before you snap at me, let me tell you something. I am DONE trying to chase you down. I won't grope you and be mean to you anymore. I don't want to leave your life, though. I wanna be friends. Where I can jokingly flirt with you and tease you. I don't want to be a huge bother anymore. If you don't even want to be friends, then tell me. But I want to. Okay now you can snap," I finally got out what's been on my mind for awhile. Aria is an amazing person, but I don't want to bed her anymore. I simply want to be friends.

Aria smiled,"Okay! I'll be friends with you Yohio. As long as you call me IA instead of Aria."

"Okay. Deal?" I asked, holding out my hand, hoping she accepted.

"Deal!" IA smiled and shook my hand signaling our new friendship.

* * *

Oct. 20th

**IA's P.O.V**

Everyone was surprised that me and Yohio were friends. Our friends gasped and applauded us. I think they were expecting more, even though I don't know why. It's been ten days since then and so far so good.

I was talking to Gumi, Mayu, and Yukari about Halloween, which was coming up soon.

"So what do you guys think we should do?" Gumi asked, bouncing on her heels.

Yukari answered her,"Well I think we should freak out little kids."

"NO!" All of us yelled at her. I worry about her.

"Well, why don't we just put on some costumes and hang out at my house. My mom's going to a work party and she already said you guys can come on over," I said. My mom knows I won't have some big party considering before the Yohio incident, 80% of the school didn't know I existed.

"Sounds good to me," Mayu said,"I already have my costume planned out so that it compliments my hair."

"Fine," Yukari said, going back to some new video game on her PSP, flinging her purple hair over her shoulder.

"Yay! We can go costume shopping soon and pick some stuff out!" Gumi bounced up and down, when a once annoying, now friendly, voice popped up.

"Girls, cancel your Halloween plans," Yohio said, throwing out his arms.

"Why?" I asked, looking at him like he's crazy, which he is.

"Because you girls are coming to my annual Halloween party!" Yohio said.

"Why?" I repeated, get irked.

"Because he considers you girls his friends. Despite the hoards of people who follow him, the six of us are probably the people closest to him," Dell explained.

We all nodded in understanding.

"Well you girls coming?" Yohio asked with hope in his eyes.

There was about a solid minute of silence before Gumi said,"IA and I will go!"

"What?! Gumi, you know I don't do good at parties!" I protested.

"Oh well! Count us in, Yohio!" Gumi said, latching onto my right arm.

"If they go, we'll go," Mayu said motioning to her and Yukari.

Yuakri just nodded in agreement, not taking her eyes off her PSP.

"Yes! See you girls there!" Yohio cheered as he, Dell, and Yuma walked away.

Yuma was silent the entire time.

* * *

Oct. 25th

**IA's P.O.V**

I love Halloween. It's my FAVORITE holiday. The scares, the chills, the decorations, and the costumes. It's simply amazing. Right now, Gumi, Mayu, Yuakri, and I were at the consume shop in the mall. It was huge! It had anything from fairy tail**(A/N: See what I did there! xD)**, to pirate, to animal, to cosplay costumes! Amazing!

"IA, what're you going to be?" Gumi asked.

I looked over to a costume and grabbed it,"Let me try this on. Depending on how it looks will matter if I get it or not."

They wolf whistled all the way to the changing room.

When I came out, I was in a Sexy Red Riding Hood costume. It was two pieced and the top only barely covered my boobs. It was a black vest with a white crop top under it. The bottom piece was a red skirt with white ruffles and a white apron on it. The hood was red with specks of white that came down to my mid-back. The shoes were black stilettos and had white, thigh high socks with little red ribbons on the top hem.  
**(A/N: Link- /images/I/4106gsdhAaL._SX342_.jpg)  
**

"You're getting that one," Gumi said.

Gumi took hers into the changing room and came out in a Sexy Candy Girl costume. The top was white with aping hem and pink, yellow, and blue sequins on it. The skirt poofed out a little bit and was pink, yellow and blue. There were pink fishnet tights and the shoes were white Mary-Janes.  
**(A/N: Link- . . )**

"That one," Mayu and I said at the same time. Yukari nodded in agreement.

Mayu got a bunny girl costume and Yukari decided to cosplay as Mikasa from an anime, Attack on Titan.

We left the stores and I couldn't wait for Halloween.

* * *

Oct. 31st

**Yohio's P.O.V**

I couldn't wait to see IA. Since that day when she cried, we'd become really good friends. Plus, I heard she loved Halloween. I was looking forward to her costume. I was dressed in a wolf costume. I had grey ears on my head, grey pants, and bandages with fake blood on them in my chest. To top it all off, I had yellow contacts in my eyes.

I saw Dell and Yuma dancing with two girls. Dell was a vampire and Yuma was a butler.

I looked back towards the door and saw IA and her friends walk in. And DAMN, IA was made a sexy Red Riding Hood. For a moment, I forgot that we were friends and prepared to woo her, but when she looked at me and smiled, I remembered and felt guilty. Why? I have no idea. I started making my way towards her.

"Hey IA!" I said, acting like I hadn't just fantasized sex with her.

"Hey Yohio!" IA replied. She hugged me, her boobs pressing against mine. Itried to ignore it.

"You look good! I said, pretending to pretend to be flirting.

She laughed and faked a glare,"Thanks. So do you. They party is amazing by the way!"

"Thanks!" I said. I saw Gumi wink, then she, Mayu, and Yukari told IA they were going to look around.

"Okay," IA told them. Then she turned to me,"I should probably go look around to."

"No!" I answered a little to quickly,"I mean, I know you don't like parties, so stick with me tonight."

She laughed,"Sure, but you don't have some girl waiting for you?"

"Nah! None tonight. Unless you..."

"Not going to happen, Diol," IA said, shutting down my thought.

I felt something inside me, then it hit me like a tone of bricks. I loved IA.

* * *

Oct. 31st

**IA's P.O.V**

Yohio's party looked amazing. On the way here, we thought it'd just be some shabby party, like what we saw in movies, but it was AMAZING! The decorations were everywhere, yet it wasn't cluttered, and the lighting reflected the mood perfectly, mysterious yet fun.

That's when I saw Yohio.

He looked drop dead sexy. In his wolf costume with no shirt, it almost mad me pounce him. For a second, I forgot that we were just friends. That's when GUmi nudged me and reminded me to smile. So I smiled at him and he smiled back, and made his way over to us.

"Hey IA!" He said happily.

"Hey Yohio!" I replied hugging him a welcome. That when I noticed my boobs pressing against him. I let go and hoped he didn't notice my boobs or my blush.

"You look good," He said pretending to flirt.

I laughed and faked a glare,"Thanks. So do you. The party is AMAZING by the way.

"Thanks," he said. Then Gumi, Mayu, and Yukari came up to me.

"IA, we're going to look around. Don't get to drunk,"Gumi told me.

"Okay," I said as they went off. Then I turned to Yohio,"I should probably go look around, too."

"No!" He said and I tilted my head,"I mean, I know you don't like parties, so stick with me tonight."

I laughed,"Sure, but don't you have some girl waiting for you?" I asked. My heart hurt at the thought of it.

"Nah. Not tonight. Unless you..."

"Not going to happen, Diol," I interrupted, giggling.

I then realized I did want to do what Yohio was suggesting. I love Yohio.

* * *

Nov. 13th

**IA's P.O.V**

Was I mad? No. Was I angry? No. Was I so pissed off, I couldn't see straight? *ding ding* We have a winner!

Yohio and I were arguing. It felt as if it wan't about anything that big of a deal, but we were mad at each other.

"YOU DID DO IT! STOP LYING, YOU FUCKIN PERVERT!" I yelled at Yohio, my face red

"I DID NOT! I HAVEN'T TOUCHED YOUR ASS SINCE SEPTEMBER, YOU CRAZY BITCH!" He yelled back at me.

Now, you might be wondering what we're arguing about. Well that's easy to answer.

*Flashback*

I was walk to the abandon part of the school building when I heard someone running up to me. I turned around and saw Yohio.

Ever since the Halloween party, I stopped denying my feelings towards him. I didn't flirt or anything, but I stopped stressing about it. We continued on as normal friends and we enjoyed each others company.

"Hey Yohio!" I said as he approached me.

"Hey IA. Heading off to practice your music?" He asked.

"You know it," We walked in comforting silence until we reached the room.

I pulled out my key and opened the door,"After you, good sir."

"Why thank you, good lady," I giggled as we spoke in out British accents.

I switched back to normal,"Shouldn't you be in class?"

"I ditched. It's just Japanese," He shrugged and walked up to me.

"That's not good, Yohio. You could fail, somehow," I said, trig to scold him.

He laughed,"How? Thats my families second language!"

I smiled," Yeah, wel-," I stopped as i felt a hand on my ass, and then went off.

"Yohio, why did you touch my ass?" I asked, a little pissed off.

He shrugged,"What're you talking about?"

*Present Time*

"JUST ADMIT IT, AND THIS WHOLE FIGHT WILL BE OVER!" I yelled.

He threw his hands in the air,"I HAVE NOTHING TO ADMIT!"

I leveled my voice then spoke,"Fine then. We're not friends anymore. Not until you admit what you did."

Then I walked out of the room.

* * *

Dec. 25th

**Yohio's P.O.V**

I felt awful. It was Christmas, and my best friend won't even text me.

_What have I done_, I thought as I leaned back on my bed.

That's right. I did grope her butt. I didn't confess cause I was scared at what she would do if she found out.

_"Fine then. We're not friends anymore. Not until you admit what you did."_

Those word have been echoing inside of my mind since that day.

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my bomber jacket and headed towards IA's house.

*At IA's, Outside of her window*

I took the small pebbles I had in my hand, and threw them at IA's window, all at once.

_Maybe I should've thrown them one at a time,_ I thought. But those thoughts suddenly disappeared as I saw the window shake, open, and get unlatched. Then out poked the head of the girl I loved.

"Tch," That's all she said she said when she saw me. No 'Yohio!', no 'Idiot', not even a 'Hey!'. Just 'Tch.' Well, I guess thats all I deserve.

Her head started going back inside her window when I finally yelled out,"No! IA! I'm sorry! I did grope your butt. Please let me up so I can explain..." I practically begged.

"Why should I?" She asked in Mayu's monotone voice.

"Because i admitted it and you said we'd be friends again when I admitted it," I said, hoping that excuse worked.

Her eyes widened, then she disappeared inside her room. I sighed thinking that it was to good to be true, that she'd let me explain. The she lowered a rope.

I climbed up the rope and dragged myself inside her. As I got inside the room, I fell onto the floor. I looked up to see IA staring down at me.

"Explain," She said, sitting herself down on the floor.

I sat up and started to explain,"Yes, I did grope your butt. I didn't tell you about it because I was scared you wouldn't forgive me, so I lied. I would've confessed sooner, but my pride got in the way. Please forgive me."

"I wouldn't have been mad. Irked? Yes. But not mad. What made me mad was that you lied," IA finally said, sadness breaking through her voice.

Before I stopped myself I blurted out my heart,"I lied because I love you and I didn't want you to think I'm as big of a sleaze-bag as I am. I love you so much and I could't stand loosing you. On top of loving you, I also lust for you. On Halloween, I almost dragged you to bed. I couldn't help it. Please forgive me IA."

I suddenly felt something soft on my lips. It was IA's lips. She kissed me, then pulled away,"Idiot. Why do you think I was so hurt? I love you. I've loved you for a long time now. I also lust for you. At the Halloween party, it took all my self-control n be ot to have you take me right then and there."

IA kissed me some then whispered in my ear,"Take me."

I then pounced on her and thats when the clothes flew and night of pleasure took place.

* * *

Jan. 27th

**IA's P.O.V**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TO MY GIRLFRIEND! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TO MY GIRLFRIEND! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DEAR GIRLFRIEND! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TO MY GIRLFRIEND!" Yohio sung to me right as I came up to my locker.

I can't believe he called me out today, specifically when I told him not to. Now people were staring at the most popular guy in school dating the used-to-be least popular girl in school. I loved Yohio, but I hated this.

"Yohio, what did I say about doing something like this on my birthday?" I scolded.

He lowered his head,"You said not to..."

"Then why did you do it?" I asked.

"Because it's your 18th birthday and you deserved at least one huge collection of attention," Yohio said, smiling.

I realized he was only trying to be nice,"Fine. As long as this is the only one."

"It is!" He said happily.

When word got out that Yohio had finally settled into a serious relationship, there were two groups of people. The guys who were happy they could finally have a shot at the girls, and the girl who were sad/angry that it wasn't them. I didn't care.

Then I thought,"You didn't get me anything did you?"

"Well, I can't lie to you," he said as he pulled out a simply silver chain with an IxY charm hanging from it.

"Yohio!" I whined.

He then made me turn around, and he placed it around my neck, then hugged me from behind and whispered it my ear,"Now we'll be together forever."

* * *

April 8th

**IA's P.O.V**

"You ready IA?" Yohio asked as he and my mom were waiting.

"Yeah, yeah! You're the one who told me to dress nice, even though I never do!" I yelled as I walked down the stairs.

"Oh, sweetie you look so beautiful!" My mom cooed.

I was dressed in a black and pink dress, with my hair braided. I had light make-up done (thank you Gumi) and I was wearing one-inch, black heels.

"Okay! Picture time!" My mom said.

She grabbed the camera and forced us to take a few pictures. Why, I do not know.

I just know that as we got in Yohio's car for our date tonight, she had tears in her eyes.

I shrugged and asked Yohio,"So where are we going?"

"A fancy restaurant," He said, mysteriously.

"What? N-,"

"Don't say 'no', IA," Yohio interrupted,"I'm taking you no matter what."

I growled and leaned into the seat, not expecting the surprise.

*In the restaurant.*

I can't believe Yohio brought me hear. Thisis the most expensive place in the state! But, he wouldn't let me argue. So now here we are, joking about Dell and Gumi's awkward new relationship, and eating fancy steak.

I looked down at my food for one second and then looked up, and Yohio wasn't there. Instead he was on one knee on the ground.

I looked him in the eye as he said one thing I did not expect.

"IA, after we graduate high school, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

* * *

**Dorky: And done! You guys can decide the ending, though it should be pretty obvious. I will write a sequel if you guys ask. I'm keeping this short cause I'm tired so here's IA doing the... thing.**

**IA: *yawns* Follow, Favorite, and Comment.**

**Dorky: Alright guys! See ya soon!**

**~DH**

**Disclaimer 3: If you recognize it, I don't own it. Besides this cheesy plot.**


End file.
